Pas Un, mais Deux
by Ravenclawsnow
Summary: A Godric Hollow, Harry va découvrir une photo qui va le perturber. Une photo avec ses parents, lui et une petite fille du même age que lui. Il y a une inscription dernière James, Lily et nos deux anges Harry et nom effacé. Possible slash.


Pas un ... mais deux

Résumé : Harry Potter à 17 ans, il hésite encore a retourner à Poudlard, il a d'autre chose à faire avant... dont une découverte surprenante qui changera sa vie (prend en compte les 6 premiers tomes)

Note(s) de l'auteur:

Voici le tout début de ma fic, soyez sympa c'est ma premier fic en français ...

Résumé général : A Godric Hollow, Harry va découvrir une photo qui va le perturber.

Une photo avec ses parents, lui et une petite fille du même age que lui. Il y a une inscription dernière "James, Lily et nos deux anges Harry et [nom effacé]

les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JK Rowling

Chapitre 1 : Bon Anniversaire

Quelque part en Angleterre, à Privet Drive plus précisément, un jeune homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux verts derrière des lunettes rondes se promenait d'un air incertain dans une rue aux maisons identiques et ennuyeuses, mais cela Harry n'y prêtait aucunes attentions.

Nous sommes le 31 juillet, ce soir, il allait avoir 17 ans, la majorité chez les sorciers. Enfin Harry pourrait ce servir de sa magie et quitter cet endroit, lieu de mauvais souvenirs, en transplanant

Harry avait passer avec brio son permit de transplaner, tout comme Ron et Hermione ses meilleurs amis.

Ce soir, après avoir reçu les cadeaux de ses amis, Harry avait décidé de transplaner à Godric Hollow, la où il vivait avec ses parents avant leurs morts 16 ans auparavant.

Il n'était jamais retourné là bas depuis, il en avait ressentit le besoin, mais bien évidement son oncle et sa tante n'auraient jamais acceptés.

Harry regarda sa montre, 19h15… Il devait rentrer, sinon sa tante Pétunia ne lui garderait rien à manger.

Harry rentra dans la cuisine du 4 Privet Drive, Il manga le peu qu'on lui donna, Dudley était encore au régime quoique, il n'avait toujours pas perdu un gramme

Harry fit la vaisselle pendant que son cousin s'empiffrait devant la télévision de la cuisine (il avait déniché un paquet de friandise Harry ne savait où) Une fois la corvée terminée, le jeune sorcier monta dans sa chambre.

23h54, Harry était dans sa chambre, à regarder les minutes passer avec lenteur…lorsque 4 hiboux dont Hedwidge et Coq entèrent par la fenêtre.

La première lettre venait de Ron

 _Salut Harry !_

 _Bienvenue au club des majeurs !_

 _Fred et Georges peuvent plus rien dire maintenant ! Quoi que je suis certain qu'ils trouveront autre chose pour nous embêter ?Bon Anniversaire !_

 _Dommage que tu ne viennes pas chez moi pour le reste des vacances … ne fait pas de bêtises_

 _Ron_

Ron lui avait envoyé un livre des dernières figures de Quidditch à la mode, Harry se promit de les essayer et des les faire apprendre à l'équipe de Gryffondor dont il était le capitaine, à supposer bien sûr qu'il retourne à Poudlard …

La lettre suivante était de Poudlard justement…. Elle contenait les indications habituelles mais elle était signée par… Weasley

Harry fut étonné, et ce demanda quel Weasley avait eu le poste de directeur de gryffondor depuis que McGonagall était directrice de Poudlard. Harry eu le cœur serré. Dumbledore était mort, c'était impossible… Harry eu à nouveau ce sentiment de solitude, pas de parents, plus de Sirius, plus de Dumbledore.

Pour chasser ce sentiment, Harry prit la lettre d'Hermione.

 _Salut Harry !_

 _Bon Anniversaire !_

 _Je sais ce que tu compte faire, fait attention stp_

 _Et revient à Poudlard ! Même si tu n'as pas l'air d'en avoir envie, tu as tes Aspic à passer, et tu rêvais de devenir Auror , n'oublie pas_

 _Hermione_

Harry sourit et pensa « peut être Hermione.. » Harry prit son cadeau « l'histoire de Poudlard » avec un mot d'Hermione « en 7eme, il est temps »

Sacré Hermione …

Minuit sonna, il était temps de partir, Harry mit ses affaires rétrécies pas un sort dans ses poches, ferma les yeux et se concentra, un souvenir lointain, le sien ? lui montra la maison de ses parents, et il transplana .

Harry réapparu devant une jolie maison de type moldue. Elle semblait en bon état à première vue, mais totalement inhabitée.

Le jeune sorcier s'approcha de la porte, celle ci était fermée, il prononça le sort d'ouverture, rien…

Il fit le tour de la maison à la recherche d'une autre entré, mais toujours rien

Revenu devant la porte, Harry réfléchit, peut être y avait il un mot de passe ? Il ne lui coûtait rien d'essayer…

\- Heu… Potter ? Non trop simple, ….. Quidditch ? Vif d'or ? Maraudeurs ? Harry ?…, Cornedrue ? Patmol ? Dumbledore ? Sirius ? Remus ? Ron ? Hermione ? Balais ? Farce ? Animagi ? …

Harry était tellement emporté à dire tous les mots qui lui passaient par la tête, qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la porte venait de s'ouvrir, lequel de ces mots avait ouvert la porte ? Se demanda le jeune homme.

Il entra pour la première fois depuis 16 ans dans la maison de ses parents

L'endroit était sublime, mélange de moldu et de sorcier, il y avait une télévision très ancienne, diverses coupes de Quidditch trônaient fièrement sur les étagères.

Harry n'était pas loin de pleurer, ce demandant quelle aurait été son enfance ici, avec ses parents.

Il s'approcha de la cheminé et regarda les photos : La 1ere était une photo de James et Lily lors de leur mariage, Ils avaient l'air si heureux. Juste à coté il y avait une photo de Lily avec les Maraudeurs, tous sauf Peter avaient leurs diplômes en mains et puis venait une autre photo de James et Lily, sa mère avait le ventre très arrondi.

Harry ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, bien sur des photos de ses parents, il en avait. Cadeau d'Hagrid ou de Sirius. Mais ici, c'était différent.

Le jeune homme monta à l'étage, la première chambre devait être une chambre d'ami, sûrement la chambre de Sirius ou Remus à l'occasion.

La suivante était celle de ses parents, les couleurs étaient très gryffondors et chaleureuses.

Harry s'assit sur le lit, un instant, le regard dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées essayant d'imaginer la vie ici, lorsqu'une photo posée sur une table de nuit attira son attention.

Il s'approcha et prit la photo, sur cette photo, il y avait quatre personnes, ses parents, lui et un autre bébé du même age que lui, une petite fille à en juger pas ses vêtements, celle ci tentait d'enlever les lunettes du nez de James.

Sûrement une cousine ou l'enfant d'un ami… il était le seul enfant des Potter .

Harry garda la photo en main et ce dirigea vers la pièce suivante, une chambre d'enfant, sans doute la sienne mais il y avait un problème, pourquoi y avait il deux lits? Et deux armoires ? Comme si deux enfants avaient vécus ici ?

Il regarda à nouveau la petite fille sur la photo. 1000 questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. « Qui était cette petite fille » , « Avait il une sœur ? » « Pourquoi personne ne lui avait jamais parlé d'elle ? »

Il retourna la photo et vit une inscription « James, Lily et nos deux anges : Harry et […] »

Le deuxième nom était effacé, impossible de connaître le nom de cette petite fille…

Harry mit la photo dans sa poche et quitta la maison, la porte se referma après qu'il soit sorti.

Une fois dehors Harry regarda à nouveau la photo, Remus, il doit savoir lui…

Harry transplana 12 Square Grimmaurd la maison dont il avait hérité à ma mort de Sirius…

Il entra dans la maison sans faire de bruit, il n'avait pas envie de supporter les cris de Mrs Black

Il remarqua bien vite qu'il n'y avait personne, Harry fut déçu, il avait presque espéré que Remus soit ici.

Après tout, cette maison était toujours le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

En parlant de l'Ordre, Harry se demanda qui le dirigeait à présent, personne ne lui en avait parlé de toute façon, à part Ron et Hermione, personne ne lui parlait, pas même Hagrid qui avait même oublié son anniversaire.

Harry monta dans la chambre qui avait toujours été la sienne lorsqu'il venait ici et déposa avec violence ses affaires sur son lit. Encore une fois, Harry Potter était seul.

Même Hedwidge était partie, chasser ou voler…

Harry se mit à ranger ses affaires, histoire de ce changer les idées, après avoir terminé, Harry n'allait toujours pas mieux, il se posait trop de questions.

Il s'allongea sur son lit,sorti la photo de sa poche et la fixa…

\- Il faut vraiment que je sache qui elle est…

Murmura Harry en regardant ma petite fille dans les bras de son père lui faire signe de la main.

-Je dois voir Remus…

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry sombra dans le sommeil.

[pendant ce temps en Irlande]

Un jeune homme blond, l'air malade était enfermé dans une petite pièce lugubre et sans fenêtre, avec juste un lit très inconfortable

Le jeune homme était très mince, trop mince, il avait des cernes sous les yeux, comme un malade qui ne dormait plus.

Et pourtant, en ce moment, il était dans un profond sommeil…qui ne lui faisait aucun bien ...

Un bruit sec le réveilla soudain, le jeune blond releva difficilement la tête et regarda l'homme en noir qui venait d'entrer

Il n'avait pas peur, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus peur, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que cet homme se décide enfin à le tuer, il n'avait pas assez de courage pour continuer comme ça.

Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas encore pour cette fois. L'homme en noir releva un peu plus la tête du blond et approcha sa bouche de son cou.

Le jeune homme senti à nouveau deux grosses canines très pointues lui percer la peau de sa gorge.

C'était douloureux, et cela le rendait de plus en plus faible, tellement faible qu'il n'arrivait plus à résister…

L'homme noir le regarda, un sourire mauvais sur lèvres et lui dit comme à chaque fois depuis un mois :

\- Ton sang est un délice Drago

L'homme ce leva et quitta la pièce, mais avant de partir, il parla à nouveau

\- Tu as de la chance que le maître soit content de moi et qu'il ai accepté que je te garde pour boire…. Sinon tu serais déjà mort

Puis l'homme aux cheveux gras ferma la porte derrière lui, c'était comme ça, à chaque fois….


End file.
